


Try to ask

by assez



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: Non-related snippets of storie. First two Teacher-Student Relationship where Harry is the Professor, an Severus the student. In my mind,  Harry saved Severus's life, now let's live with the consequences, shall we…? First, the sweeter version, second the more bitter one (Harry slightly disturbing). Then I don't have any idea, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cithara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/gifts).



> If she accepts it, I would love to give this as a cheer-me-up present to our lovely Cithara for all the good she is making for us. Thank you and take care.

(and it was after the class)  
"Professor Potter?"  
"Yes, Severus?"  
"Who am I?"  
Professor Potter's eyes darkened and frowned, shadowed somehow. He seemed to crawl inside himself, closing himself off.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, distracting himself by pulling out more parchments to mark.  
"I mean what my roots are." Professor Potter stood up abruptly, letting some parchments fall to the floor. Severus tried again: "I asked professor Malfoy. I asked Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, but all of them just pointed up to you. Why am I not allowed to know...?"  
"Stop it," irresistibly, Professor Potter's tone took a stern streak, and Severus's first urge was to weep it by something harsh and stupid such as kiss him on the mouth. HE even could imagine his muscled arms flailing in the air, not believing such a cheek. "I would do anything to know."  
"Then don't," stopped him Potter, stern again. His usually care-free and friendly round-ish face making this sternness on him look ugly.  
Something in the air smelt of burnt rubber and ash and Severus bowel made it very clear - he stopped the urge to vomit at the last second.  
"Just don't do this, please," asked Professor Potter pleadingly.  
"Why not?" persisted Severus. "I am obliged to know. It was my life after all..."  
"No," denied Potter, "not only yours."  
"What then? Did I kill someone? Or was somebody killed because of me?" the depths of this particular kind of despair was hellish one. And nobody talked to him. Ever. This taboo just killed his sense of what a person should know to be really intelligent, and the fact he knew and was not able to dig it out of someone already made his intelligence he prouded himself to have jumping out of the window to the frozen lake around. And under those frozen lakes were just another depth of despair.  
Fuck it all.  
"Do you really take me for so fragile to not -"  
"I take you for what you are - a very young man who does not know what he is asking for and is not who he so desperately tries to find out - you were not him for a very long time, Severus, so please, please, stop asking and looking for some- "  
"Just don't finish it if you want to tell me he doesn't exist, because he does, he is a hero nobody talks about and where is justice in that?"  
"Those who matters knows who he is and what his deeds are."  
"Really nice, professor, now you told me I don’t matter. At all!"  
"Severus - I'm - I didn't mean it -"  
"No, Severus, I didn't want to piss you off and assign myself more unnecessary work."  
"Try it again. Why do you want to really know? And don't lie to me now."  
"What if... what if I have dreams? Horrible dreams?"  
"What about?"  
"About people being killed. About killing people. About losing my friend one after another and feeling nothing, absolutely, horribly nothing."  
"Did you tell Madam Pomfrey?"  
"I want the truth," repeated Severus steadfastly, looking Professor Potter in the eyes.  
"I ..." Professor Potter's lower lip wavered, his deep green eyes looking down, contemplating things.  
Severus made a step closer to him.  
"Please. I will be reasonable."  
"I know," admitted Potter and loose a deep sight from the inside of his lungs and belly. "Sit down."  
Severus did so, asking: "Who am I?"  
"You are..." Professor Potter stopped now, the only thing calming Severus now was he seemed to lose, his words rather than denying him the truth. "You are a legend. You are the bravest men... I have ever known," now, Professor Potter raised his eyes to look him straight in the eyes, offering Severus what he had, the plain truth taken and given freely from his soul through the simples of the sights.  
True to his nature, this wasn't enough for Severus, so he stomped on this beautiful, beautiful field and demanded more, demanded everything. Such a fool he was, such a small playground it seemed to him to be. "And?" he prompted Professor Potter. Such. A. Fool.  
"And?" asked Potter, unsure of his footing, saying something significant, obviously, for him, telling Severus nothing altogether.  
"And who I was back then to you - to all of them?"  
Professor Potter's head lowered under some newfound weight: "You were a professor here."  
A trepidation of fear, of hope. "Defence?"  
"Potions. For a very long time," Professor Potter's voice lowered. Severus looked down too, disappointed. "Then" continued Professor Potter again, surprising Severus into raising his head again even though Professor Potter was still looking to the distance, "for couple of months, you taught us Defence." And then, to Severus amazement: "Then, for several other months, you were a headmaster of Hogwarts."  
"Wh - " Severus, unsure of what to ask, stammered, losing his footing too.  
"Because he died," Professor Potter pointed to the vacant portrait with sturdy frame of professor Dumbledore, the previous headmaster of Hogwarts.  
"Oh," sighed Severus. "Was I good? Were you a student still...?"  
"Enough for now, I think," Potter wanted to leave.  
"Stop - please - professor - I know - this is difficult for you, for some reason, but not for me and I am DESPERATE to know already, why did my name disappeared, why was I a war hero, Why nobody talk about what happened - why was I the headmaster, why do you don't want to talk about any of -"  
Before he realised what was happening, his head hit hard the stone wall: "Wy try to protect you, you ungrateful brat, that is why you disappeared, that is why we don't talk about the war - it was on my plea to remove it from all the books, to stop mouths of all the people - I don't want -"  
"But I do!" hissed Severus into Potter's face.  
"What exactly are you fishing for? What do you want to be sure of? What is your heart's desire? To know we hated each other? To know we couldn't stand each other.?To know you killed Dumbledore? To know you sent me to the death? Wha -"  
Potter let him go immediately.

Severus wasn't so sure he would stay standing, his knees feeling very weak suddenly, his world tilting upside down. All power of his shill determination leaving him.  
For the record, he prouded himself to have one of the best relationships with here present Professor Potter from all the grades and dormitories, he was the one he was on good terms with professor Potter, he was the one Severus considered a friend, a confidant.  
He couldn't possibly - it couldn't be a farce. Professor Potter couldn't really like him if what he says now is true but if it is true, then he couldn't imagine for Potter to really find in him anything likeable.  
And how is that they didn't even know Dumbledore was killed violently - or was he?  
He felt strong arms, those strong arms, around him to help him stand or fall to the ground, whatever he chooses, and Professor Potter's mouth were still moving, he was still talking: "You killed my parents, Snape, you killed all the one I loved, including my godfather. I hated you, until I didn't, and believe me, it was all very passionate. And now we are back to that again, and I try very hard not let you fall, but you are not making it easy, Severus, you are not making it easy at all. Is this," and he shook Severus by his shoulders," what you wanted so desperately to hear?" His pupils wild and blown, dilated with rage.  
"Let me go," fall out of Severus's lips pleadingly, "letmego, let me go, please, letmego."  
The grasp of his shoulders dissolved. Potter moved a half-step back. Severus held his hand to himself, like a stabbed cockroach trying to survive an attack. He felt Professor Potter's eyes on him. Then he sank to his knees in front of him, saying: "Sorry. Oh my god, I'm so..."  
But then Severus run away as quickly as he possibly could, and would run even faster, if not for the: "Will you ever forgive me?" full of regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware: for this story apply tags dubious-content and student-teacher relationship; explicit.

He half sit, half lay in the armchair sprawled comfortably, looking at him with half-lidded eyes with blazed expression, a pencil stick between his lips, his daft fingers still holding it.  
"If I understand you correctly, mister Snape, you feel unappreciated and undervalued, am I correct?"  
"Yes, sir, no - I - it's not like that, I don't want to sound ungrateful, it is just that ... I think my classmates are giving you back much worse homework and work less hard than me and I try so hard and I work with your homework in such a detail, yet my work is always evaluated worse than theirs work." Severus raised his humble yet determined chin. "Professor Potter, Sir, I don't know what to do to improve my skills better."  
"Strip yourself," was the harsh answer to Severus's plea.  
"W-what?" he stammered, incredulous.  
"You heard me right now just perfectly fine, Mis-ter Snape. Strip yourself - for, I assure you, there was absolutely nothing wrong with your homework."  
Lazily, Professor Potter stood up from his chair and came to Severus slowly, hellbent on having what he wanted.  
"It was out of your hands this time," he whispered that straight to Severus's ears, circling around Severus's frozen body and mind. Severus’s face paled deathly.  
"W-wh -"  
"Shh, shhh," whispered Professor Potter, raising one hand to Severus's tie to lose it, "it is all right."  
"How can it be all-" with all enraged force, Severus turned to look at the man, right in time for Professor Potter to shut him up by forcing his tongue into Severus's half-open mouth and pushing the student into the stone wall.  
Severus froze completely - for a moment - then he tried to release his mouth, which, after some effort, he finally managed: "Why are you doing this?" he asked breathlessly, while Professor Potter made some fucking arousing things on Severus’s neck with his mouth.  
"Because I hate you," answered Professor Potter indifferently.  
"Then why do you want to -"  
"Because," answered Professor Potter, stopping the thing with his mouth and looking him in the eye, "you talk too much for your own good and I got bored of it. I hate you. You don't get it. Right. You have two options, or three, really, you can succumb, you can go back to your dormitory with the T you deserved completely on your own, or you can go complain to the Headmistress, either way - I don't care. So - what will it be?" asked Professor Potter, suddenly looking completely calm and patient.  
"Why do you hate me?" asked Severus instead.  
"Not an option," reminded Professor Potter with a hint of impatience.  
"But -"  
"Not. An. Option."  
"Will I get at least E for this?"  
Professor Potter's mouth wavered slightly.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"No," answered Severus darkly.  
"Do you want to... fuck?" asked Professor Potter.  
"Not exactly," answered Severus, getting rid of his habit in an instant, opening his collar and white shirt already.  
"What is it for you?"  
"Improving of grades - and," added Severus, "getting to know you better."  
"On that account you are wrong."  
"Not exactly. I will find out why you - oh!"  
Severus was turned and pushed over the table, prepared in less than several seconds, then his virginity was taken in less than several other seconds, just like that.  
"I hate you now, too, you know," he panted harshly over his shoulder, closing his eyes for there were too many stairs in front of his sight for his liking.  
"No, Severus, no," and every word Harry punctuated with a thrust, "you were, in fact, the first to hate me more. I just learnt to. It might be probably the first and only thing I really learned from you. Oh fuck, you are so - no, not really, I learnt from you potions as well, but that was - involuntary - and - unknowingly - on - your - side."  
"Please!" wailed Severus, shaking and trembling, the sweat that was pouring out of him unpleasant inconvenience.  
"Whatever for are you asking, Severus," continued Harry, "you - will - get," and with that he shuddered, coming violently into Severus's warm and heated body, demonstrating service by bringing him over the edge by several tugs to Severus’s cock as well.  
"Fine, now you can go."  
"Shower?"  
Professor Potter looked annoyed: "The second door to the left, when you open this door," and he opened the door himself, watching Severus limp to the right bathroom door.  
"Well... right," he buttoned his trousers up, then sat back behind his desk, finding Severus's fucking homework and re-marking it.  
When Severus returned, Harry handed him his homework sourly, adding: "The next time just shut up. If you’ve managed that today, you would have received Outstanding, you dolt."  
"Fuck yourself, professor," answered Severus angrily, tearing his homework from Potter's fingers.  
"Just over you, Severus. Nice to meet you, it was pleasure. Until the next time..."  
Then Harry banged the door right behind Severus's back.

_And a pledge for some tomorrow._

"Your performance today was poor."  
"Your performance yesterday was dreadful."  
"Fuck yourself."  
"Just over you, professor."  
"Well... right. Let's see what we can do with that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments… kudos… would be appreciated. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
